


Sea Breeze

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [39]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sea Faring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Knot stood still, letting Orca press against his back, eyes drifting back out to the angry, black waves below them.





	

Knot was bracing himself against the ship’s railing, his face pushed towards the briny sea air. A deep breath steadied him, gloved hands working against the moist railing as he narrowed his eyes against the droplets of sea water breaking across the deck.

“Keep staring at the sea and it’ll pelt your eyes out,” A deep, warm voice chastised behind him. A heavy palm settled against Knot’s back, and the man grinned to himself, looking over his shoulder to regard his friend.

“Somebody’s gotta be on watch,” Knot reminded the older man, a smirk crossing his lips as he glanced over Orca’s damp appearance. His hair was pushed down against his scalp with all the rain and water, and Knot could feel his own bangs hanging wetly against his forehead. He no doubt looked like a drowned rat right about now.

Orca’s glasses were splattered with wetness, sliding own the frames and dripping into his scraggly beard. “You’re always the first one to volunteer your time to night shift,” Orca groused, stepping closer to the younger man, bracketing him against the railing carefully.

Knot stood still, letting Orca press against his back, eyes drifting back out to the angry, black waves below them. The other man’s warm lips skimmed Knot’s throat, hands quickly smoothing over the mercenary’s hips. It was quite a welcome change compared to the freezing, piercing waves.

“I bet I could talk Jimmy into switching shifts,” Orca rumbled, his hands wandering just enough to make Knot squirm.

“Talk? You mean bully Jimmy into submission?” Knot teased, turning his head to kiss at Orca’s chilled cheek. “I’m fine, it’s no problem.”

“Your choice, but… Here,” Orca carefully took his glasses off, handing them to Knot with a huff. “This’ll keep your pretty eyes from tearing up.”

Knot chuckled deeply, the sound barely audible over the roaring waters. He slipped the shades over his nose, uncaring if it made everything drastically darker around him. It did feel nice, his expression relaxing without the small water hitting him like nails. “Thanks, China.”

“No problem. Keep ‘em safe, would ya?” The older man husked before stepping back, patting Knot on the back fondly. It was rare to see Orca being friendly, but their secrets were well kept between the two of them.

“Safe and sound with me,” Knot promised, watching the other man vanish into the bowels of the ship. He couldn’t fight the smile that bloomed across his features before turning back to face the toiling sea.

**Author's Note:**

> A warm up drabble with my favorite mercs.


End file.
